The anniversary
by marbienl
Summary: FICLET Still young elflings, Elladan and Elrohir imagine how their parents got to know each other…


**Title:** The anniversary

**Author:** marbienl

**Summary:** FICLET Still young elflings, Elladan and Elrohir imagine how their parents got to know each other…

**Disclaimer:** not mine, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** this little bunny was written because of a fic challenge on Morgan's site 'Double vision'. The twins are still pretty young elflings and have not fully mastered their words and Arwen hasn't been born yet. I hope you can all understand what the youngsters are saying, but if you have a bit of difficulty I suggest reading the words aloud – that should help. You know I'm not Tolkien, so forgive me if things seem off – it's fanfic after all. Enjoy!

x x x x x

"But Eldan!" Elrohir, the younger twin whined as his brother was dragging him to their parents' room – hurriedly walking through the maze-like halls of their home. "Ada and Amme will get mad!"

Elladan rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Don' be silly! They won' get mad, why would they? They nevuw told us we wuhunt allowed in thewe alone, so don' wowwy so much and just follow me!"

This day had been quite unusual so far for the little elflings; all the grown elves seemed terribly busy, carrying wine caskets and tasty looking food from the kitchens to the Hall of Fire and mounting cheery decorations on the walls in preparation of a great feast. All Elladan and Elrohir knew was that it had something to do with their parents – how they had gotten together – and that it was something to celebrate and both had been excited ever since they heard of this. Erestor had given them the afternoon off, telling them he had other tasks he wanted to attend to and so the two youngsters had walked through the house, looking for something to do until Elladan had gotten his idea…

Elrohir started worrying his lips, a habit his father tried to break as one time the youngster had even bitten _through_ his lip in his worrying. If Elladan said their parents wouldn't get mad, he would really like to believe it; however, the small elfling wasn't so sure about it. "_Why _do you wanna go to Ada and Amme's woom? Amme's in the Hall of Fiwe and Ada's in his study!"

Elladan kept a tight hold of his brother's wrist, intent on his goal, "Wight!"

Elrohir threw a quick glance out of the windows, shivering slightly as a fierce gust of wind howled eerily – sounding to him like a ghost crying out and intent on scaring poor little elflings like him and his brother. No… he didn't like this kind of weather, not at all! A storm raged and the trees were driven closer together, their empty branches colliding with each other and producing a horrible rattling sound. Like skeletons fighting the living…

As the two little figures passed around yet another corner they heaved a relieved sigh; their goal was in sight. Elladan furtively looked around, making sure no grown-ups were around before dragging his twin with him, dashing the remaining distance to the room. With only a bit of difficulty the small elflings managed to open the heavy door and sneaked inside.

Elrohir looked around the room with huge, frightened eyes; it looked so dark and scary without the hearth lighted! Elrohir pouted slightly; he wanted to be on his Amme's lap, snuggling up to her warm and comforting body, listening to her telling stories and drinking hot milk in the Halls of Fire! At least _there_ it was nice and cheery… at least _there_ he wouldn't hear the angry trees!

Elladan seemed oblivious to his twin's distress, looking around as well and focusing on a huge closet at the back of the room.

"All wight," Elrohir mumbled, staying close to the door, "whaddya wanna do?"

A twinkling light appeared in Elladan's eyes as he walked to the huge closet, having some difficulty opening the doors, but once he had he looked gleefully at what was inside. On the left side of the closet hung their Ada's clothes and on the right their Amme's. Reaching one small hand, the elfling tugged at a blue robe until it fell on the floor, "Put this on," he told his twin, "You be Ada."

Realizing where his older brother wanted to go with this, Elrohir eagerly started struggling to pull the heavy material over his head while Elladan was busy pulling at his mother's red dress, managing a bit quicker to free it from its hook.

"Look at me, Eldan!" Elrohir squealed, holding out his arms. Wearing a grown-up's clothes made him feel grown-up as well – it didn't matter that he was drowning in the heavy robes! Feeling a bit surer of himself, he tried to block out the noise from outside: their Ada wasn't afraid of some bad weather and neither would he! He _was _Ada right now!

Elladan looked at his younger brother, grinning at him before growing serious again. Playing like they were going to do was a serious matter!

Once his twin was dressed, Elrohir sniggered before being silenced by a raised eyebrow thrown his way. "And now?"

Elladan rolled his eyes, releasing a dramatic sigh, "We play how Ada met Amme!"

Elrohir frowned, "But Eldan, we don' _know _how!"

Elladan stood with his hands on his sides, looking remarkably like their Amme when they had done something naughty – even more so now because of the dress. "Elhiw Pewudhil! Awe you my twin ow not?"

Elladan started to comb his hair with one hand, using his other to hold up a piece of his Amme's dress. Blinking his eyes several times in what he judged to be a girly look, he 'shyly' looked at his brother, "We meet befowe, Lowd Elf?"

Elrohir struggled with his long sleeves for a bit, managing to free his hands and made an elegant bow before the other elf. "No, faiw Lady, but…"

And thus the two elflings happily played the whole afternoon in their parents' room – forgetting about the howling and creaking trees outside and the hustle and bustle outside the room. Orcs eventually managed to weave themselves into the play, trying to stop the two elves from seeing each other again, but the skills of the 'elf lord' were not to be underestimated and he fought them – being helped by the 'elf maiden' who refused to stand by idly while her love was in trouble.

Not realizing it, the sun had started setting and all of a sudden the door opened – a frantic elf peering inside. "Elladan! Elrohir!" he shouted in relief.

Still caught up in their play, the twins were so startled that they scurried over to the bed, getting tangled in the robes as they went and trying to make themselves as small as possible before looking at the older elf. Gone was the courage of fighting evil creatures; instead, both felt their hearts hammering in their chests. It was difficult to make out who the newcomer was with all the fabric that had somehow managed to obscure part of their faces…

x x x x x

The entire day had been a hectic one for Elrond as the final preparations were made for the feast that night. It was Celebrían's and his anniversary this day and every twelve years all the elves of Imladris celebrated this happy event. This would be the first time the twins were aware enough to take notice of it and Elrond had heard from Erestor already that the two had been little bundles of energy the entire morning – eager for the feast.

As the evening drew near, Elrond had gone to his wife; sure he would find the twins with her so they could have some private time with each other before the festivities started. However, upon entering the Hall of Fire, Celebrían had sat there chatting with a couple of friends – the twins nowhere in sight. Thus the elf lord had gone to Erestor, asking him if he knew where Elladan and Elrohir were. Upon hearing the advisor hadn't seen them since early in the afternoon, Elrond started worrying – asking every elf he encountered whether they had seen his little rascals, but every query was met with a shake of the head.

And so it was that finally, after searching nearly every room in his home, Elrond came upon his own sleeping chambers. Opening the door, he was surprised but relieved to see two small figures standing in the room – though they quickly scurried away from him as if in fright.

Looking closer at the red and blue pile, Elrond had to smile: two pairs of huge, frightened grey eyes peered out from it. Just then the wind picked up, harshly assaulting the trees outside and bending them until they nearly snapped. The sounds they produced startled even the elder elf, even though he had been expecting it and the pile of elflings before him jumped slightly.

Deciding to take pity on his sons, Elrond smiled and knelt down, struggling with his wide sleeves for a bit before reaching out to the heap of clothes – slowly moving one of the garments away from a little face. "Elladan, Elrohir…" Having just revealed Elrohir's blushing face, Elrond exposed the other as well and looked at them with a confused frown. "And what were you two doing here all alone, little ones? Were there some evil ghosts in these clothes that needed to be vanquished?" The older elf blinked several times as he realized just _whose _clothes Elladan was wearing. "Or would you like a dress added to your own wardrobe? I'm sure your Amme would love seeing you like that – she's thinking of getting a sister for you two, but perhaps I should tell her it isn't necessary anymore?"

A horrified look appeared in both elflings' eyes and the two youngsters agitatedly shook their heads – their small side-braids flying from one side to the other and nearly smacking their father in the face. "No Ada, we wewe just playing!" Elladan objected, horrified at the thought of being forced to wear girl clothes. "How you and Amme met!"

Elrohir nodded, snuggling closer to his father as the 'skeletons' outside started fighting again. During their play they had both forgotten all about their surroundings. "Make them go away, Ada!"

Elrond soothingly stroked Elrohir's hair, "It's all right, little one. It's just the wind outside – it'll pass soon enough… Come on, let's join your mother." Taking one hand each, the elflings were happy to follow their father. Seeing the older elf raise one eyebrow in amusement, looking down at them from head to toe, the twins blushed and quickly struggled to get out of the huge clothes before holding their Ada's hand again.

Elrohir wasn't afraid anymore now that his Ada, his hero, was there and he squeezed the huge hand. "Tell us a stowy, Ada?"

Eagerly, Elladan piped in, "How you and Amme met?"

"Will you? Will you?" two young voices pleaded.

Elrond looked at the hopeful eyes and smiled. "Why not? But perhaps we should go to the kitchens first for some hot milk! There's still time before the feast starts…"

Seeing the two happy faces, Elrond smiled. His sons were such delightful little treasures! Right now he was the happiest elf on Arda – content with his life and the wonderful people in it.

After the quick stop at the kitchens, the three walked to the Hall of Fire where Celebrían still sat chatting with her friends. Seeing her husband carrying a tray with four glasses on it she excused herself from their company and walked towards them. Before she could say anything to them, Elladan eagerly started hopping around his father.

"Ada's gonna tell us a stowy, Amme!" Elladan cheered, immediately adopting an innocent look when Elrond frowned at him. Coming to a halt, Elladan smiled smoothly; he would behave – for now and as long as his Ada didn't mention the dress he would be happy. He shuddered at the thought of having to wear girl clothes all the time and being laughed at by the other elflings.

Elrohir raised his arms, silently asking to be picked up.

Raising the youngster in her arms, Celebrían looked at her husband. "And what story is he going to tell?"

Elrond took the one hand she had free and gently kissed it. "My dear Lady, the little ones have requested to hear the story of how I met your lovely acquaintance…"

Laughing merrily, like tinkling bells, Celebrían inclined her head and walked to a huge sofa – big enough for all four to sit on.

Sitting down and handing out the milk, Elrond took Elladan on his lap, held Celebrían's hand in his and started to tell their story. The festivities would wait for them…

**The end**


End file.
